


a year of rain

by the knife (midgardsormr)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardsormr/pseuds/the%20knife
Summary: It's been a year to the day.(2013)





	a year of rain

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my old fanfiction.net account
> 
> everything's exactly the same. also i know everyone and their dog knows that maes is dead but idk just in case i guess

it's been a year to the day, and

i'm sorry.

i said i'd come see you as soon as this was all over, and i'd tell you everything, from the war to the aftermath, but i'd mostly tell you the good things, like how the world is quieter than either of us could have ever imagined, how i'm seeing things in a better light,

how gracia misses you but she's stronger than ever, how elicia is taller and prettier and smarter than everyone else her age and how she really does look like her mother with traces of you in her expressions.

_**\- it would have been an infinite day by your grave -** _

instead,

it's an endless night. there are no stars; everything is only illuminated for the longest and most blinding of instances by the way lightning kisses the ground in the distance, and like most things night and endless, it rains.

it doesn't _whimper_

_or sigh_  
_or whisper_  
_or ask_  
_or beg_  
_or tell_  
_or mumble_

,

**it SCOLDS  
** it SCREAMS  
it YELLS  
it CONVICTS  
it CONDEMNS  
it CRITICIZES  
it ACCUSES  
it BLAMES 

and it fucking **BURNS** me to hear every single drop of rain say you could have been here with me on our way to some bar where you'll talk about the good things, like how the world is quieter than either of us could have ever imagined, how you're seeing things in a better light,

how gracia loves you, how elicia is taller and prettier and smarter than everyone else her age and how she really does look like her mother with traces of you in her expressions.

_**\- it would have been an infinite year by your side -** _

it's been a year to the day, and

i almost made it there. but the road dissolved in the rain the way that i tremble in what could have been, and i can't. i just can't.

i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> lol 2013 me used to beat the shit out of a thesaurus i'm sorry


End file.
